Die Drabbles der Bibliothek
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Die Bibliothek von Hogwarts und deren Bewahrerin spielen eine größere Rolle im Leben der Schüler und Lehrer als man – und sie selbst – denken könnte. Das richtige Buch zum richtigen Zeitpunkt kann Vieles bewirken. Diese Drabbles sind der Beweis dafür. Übersetzung aus dem Französischen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! R&R, please!
1. Vorwort

Hallo! Ich bin's wieder mit einer neuen Übersetzung aus dem Französischen, diesmal sind es Drabbles. Natürlich gehören mir weder die magische Welt noch die Texte, einzig und allein die Übersetzung, die von Verliebtinmich korrigiert wurde. Wenn ihr also noch Fehler in den Drabbles seht, ist _sie allein _daran Schuld :-o

Viel Spaß beim Lesen an alle!

Ron

* * *

Hallo!

Dieser Drabblesammelband ist mit meiner FF _Das Geheimnis der Bibliothek _verbunden. Wenn ihr sie schon gelesen habt, ist es besser, sonst werdet ihr die Drabbles bestimmt trotzdem verstehen.

Das Prinzip? Madam Pince, die Bibliothek von Hogwarts, ein Leser und ein erwartetes oder unerwartetes Buch. Das alles in genau 100 Wörter.

Ich habe mich gezwungen, realistisch zu bleiben: Alle erwähnte Muggelbücher wurden schon vor dem Moment veröffentlicht, als die Handlung beginnt. Das nützt also nichts zu fragen, warum es keine Bücher aus den 2000er Jahren gibt.

Wenn ihr ein Charakter oder ein Buch erscheinen sehen möchtet, könnt ihr gerne per Review oder PM darum bitten!

Noch eine letzte Sache: herzlichen Dank an Remus J. Potter-Lupin, der mir die Idee gegeben hat.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Aqualys

* * *

PS: Nichts gehört mir! Die Welt und die Charaktere aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern gehören zu JK Rowling, die Bücher zu ihren Autoren, die auch namentlich erwähnt werden. Diese Vorwarnung gilt für alle Drabbles.


	2. Lavender Brown - 1

Lavender Brown langweilte sich schrecklich. Sie hatte schon alle Hausaufgaben fertig geschrieben, Parvati verbrachte den Nachmittag mit ihrer Schwester und seit mindestens einer Woche hatte sie kein neues Gerede gehört. Als letzter Ausweg entschied sie sich dafür, zur Bibliothek zu gehen, um sich einen Roman auszuleihen.

"Miss Brown? Suchen Sie etwas?"

"Ja, ein Buch. Etwas nicht zu Schwieriges, für Jugendliche, eine nette Geschichte…"

"Ich habe sicher so etwas irgendwo hier. _Angélique_, von Anne Golon, kennen Sie es?"

"Nein. Was ist es?"

"Lesen Sie! Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Ihnen gefallen wird. Das Buch darf drei Wochen lang ausgeliehen werden."


	3. Lavender Brown - 2

Drei Tage später war Lavender wieder in der Bibliothek.

"Madam Pince, Sie hatten mir nicht gesagt, dass es sich um einen Muggelroman handelt."

"Ich habe wohl vergessen, es zu präzisieren. Möchten Sie etwas Anderes?"

"Ja. Haben Sie das nächste Buch der Serie?"

In den folgenden Wochen kamen Mädchen aus allen Häusern und Jahrgängen zu ihr und baten um die Abenteuer der Angélique. Den Lehrern kam es schließlich zu Ohren. Irma hatte selten etwas so lustig gefunden wie die Debatte zwischen Albus, Pomona, Severus und Minerva darüber, ob sich romantische Muggelliteratur in der Erziehung junger Hexen als besonders nützlich erweisen konnte.

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Er hätte _Vergessliches Ich _schreiben können.**


	4. Gilderoy Lockhart - 1

"Guten Tag, meine liebe Irma! Wie geht es Ihnen, heute?"

"Gilderoy. Was möchten Sie?"

"Ich habe Bücher für Sie!"

"Normalerweise bin ich es, die so etwas sagt. Was für Bücher?"

"Die Erzählung meiner Abenteuer! Ich habe die Entscheidung getroffen, der Bibliothek von Hogwarts all meine Bücher zu schenken. Ich habe sogar jede Ausgabe persönlich signiert! Schauen Sie Mal: _Für die Bibliothek der allerbesten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei auf der Welt__. Mit der Hoffnung, dass dieses bescheidene Werk Generationen von Schülern belehrt und inspiriert.__"_

"Danke, ich werde das später einräumen. Ich habe Arbeit, ich will Sie ja nicht länger aufhalten."


	5. Gilderoy Lockhart - 2

"Guten Tag, meine liebe Irma!"

"Sie sind schon heute Morgen vorbeigekommen, Gilderoy. Was möchten Sie noch?"

"Haben Sie die Zeit gehabt, meine Bücher aufzuräumen? Ich möchte mich davon versichern, ob Sie in den Vordergrund stehen und für alle Schüler gut zugänglich sind, die lernen möchten."

"Das habe ich schon getan."

Eine Stunde später.

"Meine liebe Irma, es tut mir ja Leid, es Ihnen sagen zu müssen, aber Ihre Bibliothek ist sehr schlecht aufgeräumt. Ich konnte keines meiner Bücher finden."

"Wo haben Sie gesucht?"

"**Autobiografie**_,_** Allgemeinbildung, Geschichte, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Phantastische Wesen**…"

"Schauen Sie mal unter **Fiktion**. Auf Wiedersehen!"

* * *

**Indiz für die nächsten Charaktere: „Mach ihr die Hölle heiß, Peeves!"**


	6. Fred und George Weasley

"Guten Tag, Madam Pince. Haben Sie Bücher, die von den Nebeneffekte einer misslungenen Verwandlung handeln?"

"Mr und Mr Weasley. Darf ich Sie fragen, aus welchem Grund Sie mich darum bitten?"

"Professor McGonagall hat uns um 40 Zoll gebeten, weil wir.. tja... während ihres Unterrichts ein bisschen experimentiert haben."

"Warten Sie einen Augenblick, bitte… Hier, _Verwandlungen auf eigene Gefahr_. Und dieses zweite Buch wird Ihnen auch nützlich sein."

"_Das neue Experimentier-Buch, 150 einfache Experimente__?_ Was ist denn das?'

"Etwas, was Sie wirksamer von gefährlichen Verwandlungen fernhalten wird als Minervas Hausarbeit."

"Eine weitere Strafe?"

"Irgendwie. Lesen Sie und Sie werden verstehen."

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Irma Pince ist wahrscheinlich eine der Wenigen, die sie je sprechen hörte.**


	7. Die Graue Dame

"Dame Bibliothekarin, wären Sie bitte so freundlich, meine Seite umzublättern?"

"Natürlich. Wie finden Sie diesen Roman?"

"Er ist sehr modern, aber ich fühle mich von der Geschichte gefesselt."

"Es gibt etwas an Jane Austens Stil, was den Leser anzieht. Auch wenn es nicht meine Lieblingsgattung ist, habe ich _Stolz und Vorurteil_ sehr gemocht."

"Dame Bibliothekarin, Ihnen ist es verboten, Vorlieben zu haben. Sie müssen lesen, sich erinnern, den Weg weisen. Das ist Ihre Rolle als Bewahrerin der Kenntnisse, das müssten Sie wissen."

"Sie haben Recht. Zögern Sie nicht, mich herbeizurufen, wenn Sie die nächste Seite umblättern wollen, Graue Dame!"

"Danke."

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Er hat das Rätsel seines Namens gelöst.**


	8. Tom Vorlost Riddle

Der Buchdeckel hatte ihn verwirrt. Tom hatte es kurz erblickt, als die Bibliothekarin zur Verbotenen Abteilung ging. Zwischen schwarzmagischen Zauberbüchern schien es fehl am Platz. Was machte ein Muggelbuch dort?

Also war er zurückgekehrt. Es war schwierig gewesen, die Verbotene Abteilung zu öffnen, doch sein Einbruch würde unbemerkt bleiben. Er verstand erst, als er es sah: Das Buch war besonders gefährlich.

Er hatte während der Ferien davon gehört. Die Ideen und Taten des Autors waren seit Jahren auf den Titelseiten aller Muggelzeitungen erwähnt worden. Obwohl er ein Muggel war, respektierte Tom Adolf Hitler. _Mein Kampf_ würde bestimmt sehr interessant sein.

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Ihm wurde zu spät klar, dass Silber ungesund ist.**


	9. Peter Pettigrew

Hallo! Sorry für die verspätete Ladung, aber zwischen meinem Laptop, der den Geist aufgegeben hat, und FFnet, der gestern keiner mehr reinlassen wollte, konnte ich am Wochenende nichts tun. Dafür bekommt ihr heute eine dreifache Ladung von Drabbles! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Edit: Und offensichtlich hat FFnet weiter verrückt gespielt, oder ich war zu müde... Hier ist der richtige Kapitel...

* * *

"Bleiben Sie allein hier? Warum folgen Sie ihnen nicht?"

"Sie haben ihre Hausaufgaben schon fertig geschrieben und werden Quidditch spielen. Eine Stunde Arbeit am Wochenende ist für mich nicht genug. Und ich spiele sowieso nicht so gut wie sie."

"Vergleichen Sie sich nicht mit Ihren Freunden, Mr Pettigrew. Jeder ist unterschiedlich."

"Sie sind drei Freunde, und dann bin da ich. Ich bin in nichts so gut wie sie. Und vier Freunde, das ist einer zu viel!"

"Nicht unbedingt… Kennen Sie _Die drei Musketiere_, vom Muggel Alexandre Dumas?"

"Nein... Aber sie sind eben zu dritt!"

"Viel Spaß beim Lesen, Mr Pettigrew."

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Tennisbälle**


	10. Dobby

"Frau Bibliothekarin?"

"Oh! Hallo. Dobby, stimmt es?"

"Ja. Dobby möchte wissen, ob Dobby die Bücher anschauen darf."

"Kannst du lesen?"

"Ja! Professor Dumbledore will, dass die Hauselfen von Hogwarts lesen können, also hat Tappy es Dobby beigebracht. Dobby hat alle Bücher der Küche gelesen! Aber hier gibt es viel mehr."

"Möchtest du dir ein Buch ausleihen?"

"Oooh… Dobby wagte es nicht, darum zu bitten. Dürfen die Hauselfen es tun?"

"Soweit ich weiß, ist es nicht verboten. Ich rate dir zu diesem, _Die Elenden_von Victor Hugo. Ein etwas schwieriges Muggelbuch, aber ich denke, dass es dir gefallen wird."

"Danke! Danke, Madam."

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Er ist so wichtig, dass er schon am ersten Tag in Hogwarts seine persönlichen Leibwächter dabei hatte**


	11. Draco Malfoy - 1

Diesmal, Draco Malfoy! Und da er sehr beliebt ist, wird er uns eine ganze Woche begleiten. Ihr bekommt ein Drabble geschenkt, wenn ihr den Titel des Buchs herausfindet.

* * *

_Irma, _

_Mr Malfoy sucht auf Bitten mehrerer Leute in seiner Umgebung ein Buch über die Kunst des Regierens. Ich empfehle Ihnen, seiner Forderung nachzukommen. Anbei finden Sie eine Bescheinigung für den Zugang zur Verbotenen Abteilung._

_Ich würde niemals auf den Gedanken kommen, Ihnen Ratschläge über Ihre Arbeit zu erteilen, doch Sie sollten sich an etwas erinnern: Wer von hohen Personen glaubt, dass sie um neuer Wohltat willen die alte Unbill vergessen sollten, betrügen sich. Sie sollten am besten vermeiden, die Großen zu beleidigen. Die Folgen eines unpassenden Rats wären unerfreulich, und Hogwarts braucht seine Bibliothekarin._

_Severus _

Draco lächelte, Irma seufzte.


	12. Draco Malfoy - 2

Die Bücher zu diesem Thema, die in der Verbotenen Abteilung aufbewahrt wurden, waren von schwarzen Magiern geschrieben worden. Es kam überhaupt nicht in Frage, dass einer der Schüler eines davon las.

Irma hatte Severus' Plan völlig verstanden. Sie würde ihm danken sollen. Das war riskant, doch sie hatte keine Wahl. Das erwähnte Buch war gefährlich, und Voldemorts Interessen sollte man lieber nicht durchkreuzen.

"Ich missbillige es, Mr Malfoy. Ich bin nicht für das verantwortlich, was Sie aus diesem Buch lernen werden. Und da es im 16. Jahrhundert geschrieben wurde, sollten Sie sich nicht beklagen, wenn Sie manche Wörter nicht verstehen."


	13. Draco Malfoy - 3

Das Buch war klein und bescheiden, was seinen künftigen Leser enttäuschte. Doch es musste selten sein, denn Draco kannte es nicht, und gefährlich, sonst würde es nicht in der Verbotenen Abteilung stehen.

Das Buch war eine Sammlung weiser Ratschläge für die Mächtigen und war dem Prächtigen Lorenzo Di Piero De' Medici gewidmet, der anscheinend zu dieser Zeit an der Macht war. Draco fragte sich, warum er nie von ihm gehört hatte. Zweifellos hatten seine Gegner erwirkt, dass sein Name mit ihm verstarb.

Der Autor schien ein mächtiger Zauberer gewesen zu sein. Draco war glücklich: Sein Buch würde ihm viel beibringen.


	14. Draco Malfoy - 4

"Madam Pince? Ich bin gerade fertig mit dem Buch geworden. Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli hat offensichtlich sehr lange über die Macht nachgedacht, seine Ratschläge und seine Analyse sind hervorragend. Niemals habe ich so etwas gelesen. Das ist wunderbar! Warum wird nirgendwo von ihm und den Medici berichtet?"

"Die Familie Medici war eine sehr mächtige Fürstenfamilie, die zu dieser Zeit in Florenz lebte. Machiavelli war seinerseits ein Politiker."

"Dieser Name sagt mir nichts. Sind Sie sicher, dass sie reinblütig waren?"

"Nein, sie waren Muggel."

"Aber… seine Analyse der Zauberergesellschaft?"

"_Der Fürst_ behandelt die Muggelgesellschaft, Mr Malfoy. Möchten Sie sich setzen?"


	15. Draco Malfoy - 5

"Warum haben Sie mir dieses Buch gegeben? Ich hatte sie um das Beste gebeten!"

"Das beste Werk und der beste Autor."

"Er ist kein Zauberer!"

"Sie bewunderten sein Werk und hatten geglaubt, dass es von der Zauberergesellschaft handelte."

"Das war vorher!"

"Was ändert es an der Sache? Werden Sie sich dazu zwingen, dieses Buch zu hassen, weil es Ihren Vorurteilen nicht entspricht?"

"Ich brauche mich überhaupt nicht zu zwingen. Das ist ein zweitklassiges Werk."

"Tatsächlich?"

"... Ich werde mich beschweren! Das werden Sie bereuen!"

"Sie werden Ihrem Vater sagen, dass Sie ein Muggelbuch gelesen und gemocht haben? Das wird ihn begeistern."


	16. Draco Malfoy - 6

Mit diesem Drabble ist die Draco-Woche zu Ende!

Hat's euch gefallen? Dann klickt auf Review!

* * *

Ein Muggel. Das konnte er nicht fassen. Er, der Erbe Malfoys, hatte einen Muggel bewundert.

Und doch… Der Geist des Autors war so hervorragend! Er hatte geglaubt, die Bibliothekarin habe gelogen. Seine Recherchen hatten ihm den Gegenteil bewiesen. Machiavelli war ein Muggel.

Er sollte ihn hassen, ihn verachten. Doch ob Muggel oder nicht, das war einfach das beste Buch, das er je gelesen hatte. Sein Lieblingsbuch.

Am gleichen Abend fand er unter seinem Kissen _Die Kunst des Krieges _mit einer_Mitteilung dazu_.

_Man sagt, Machiavelli wäre mit offenen Augen geboren. Er hat Ihre geöffnet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Severus Snape._

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Wollsocken.**


	17. Albus Dumbledore

"Irma, haben Sie das Buch bekommen, um das ich Sie gebeten hatte?"

"Hier ist es. _Zitronensüße, 50 säuerliche Rezepte__"_

"Danke! Ich bringe es gleich zu den Hauselfen."

"Albus? Ich habe beim Aufräumen der Verbotenen Abteilung die Annalen des Trimagischen Turniers gefunden. Kennen Sie es?"

"Ein magisches Wettbewerb zwischen drei Zaubereischulen. Gestoppt, weil für zu gefährlich gehalten."

"Das hat bestimmt geholfen, dass sich die Schüler kennenlernten und anfreundeten, was heutzutage zu wenig der Fall ist. Ist es möglich, es zu sichern?"

"Warum nicht… Es klingt interessant. Bringen Sie das Buch wieder in die Verbotene Abteilung."

"Einverstanden. Sie sind der Direktor, Albus."

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: AAggeenntt**


	18. Severus Snape - 1

Irma hatte bemerkt, dass es dem neueren Lehrer nicht gut ging. Severus schien den Appetit und den Schlaf seit dem Tod von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem verloren zu haben. Seine Stimme hatte sie nie gehört.

Sie hatte eine Idee vom Grund, aus dem er deprimiert war, und sie wusste dass er ihre Hilfe nie annehmen würde, und auch nicht die von Albus, der es trotzdem weiter versuchte.

Als er also kam, um sie um ein Buch zu bitten, gab sie ihm _Wir Kinder vom Bahnhof Zoo_, von Christiane F. Damit er verstand, dass nicht nur er ein schwieriges Leben hatte.


	19. Severus Snape - 2

"Irma! Ich hatte Sie um ein Buch über die Probleme der Billywigsucht bei australischen Jugendlichen gebeten und sie geben mir einen Roman für Muggelkinder!"

"Oh! Verzeihen Sie mir, ich dachte, Sie sprachen von Drogensucht. Ich suche gleich nach Ihrem Buch. Übrigens, das ist kein Roman sondern die wirkliche Geschichte eines misshandelten Mädchens, das nichts als Drogen gefunden hat, um sich besser zu fühlen, und sich schließlich prostituieren musste, um ihre Dosis zu bezahlen. Es gibt soviel Leid auf dieser Welt. Wollen Sie es mir zurückgeben?"

"… Nein. Ich behalte und lese es lieber. So wird Ihr Fehler zumindest nicht nutzlos bleiben."

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Schwarzes Schaf bei der Sternenfamilie**


	20. Andromeda Black

Die zweitälteste Tochter der Familie Black und der junge Ted Tonks arbeiteten oft zusammen in der Bibliothek. Auch wenn Sie aus verschiedenen Häusern waren, belegten sie die selben UTZe, was ihre Zusammenarbeit erklärte.

Das erklärte jedoch nicht, warum sie sich so häufig hier trafen, auch nicht warum sie so nahe beieinander saßen, wenn sie im gleichen Werk nachschlagen mussten.

Irma kannte den Ruf der Familie Black gut und verstand sehr wohl, warum diese jungen Leute zurückhaltend waren. Als sie Andromeda also um ein Buch bat, war es eigentlich kein Zufall, dass sie ihr _Romeo und Julia_ vom Muggel Shakespeare vorschlug.

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Er ist einer der wenigen, die den Dunklen Lord je herausgefordert haben**.


	21. Regulus Black

"Verwechseln Sie mich nicht mit meinem rebellischen Bruder, Madam Pince! Ich mache, was man von mir erwartet, und das passt ganz gut zu mir. So bin ich glücklich!"

"Mr Black, man kann mit seinem Leben völlig zufrieden sein, ohne je eine Wahl treffen zu müssen, das leugne ich nicht. Aber ist es dafür etwas Gutes?"

"Ja, wenn es zu einem und den Leuten in seiner Umgebung passt!"

"Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und lesen Sie dieses Buch. Sagen Sie mir dann, ob Glück mehr wert ist als Freiheit."

"_Schöne neue Welt_, Huxley. Was ist das?"

"Ein Buch. Nur ein Buch."

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: treue Seele**


	22. Sirius Black - 1

Sirius war in Hogwarts als das schwarze Schaf der Familie Black bekannt. Für Irma Pince war er vor allem der einzige Viertklässler, der nie einen Fuß in die Bibliothek gesetzt hatte.

Und sein erster Besuch war unvergesslich.

„Bücher mag ich nicht! Die nützen ja nix! Sie sind zu ernsthaft und schrecklich langweilig!"

Entrüstet ließ ihn die Bibliothekarin bis zum Ende des Jahres wegen „Respektlosigkeit gegenüber Lehrern" nachsitzen. Anders gesagt, Respektlosigkeit gegenüber ihrer wertvollen Werke.

Er würde bei seinen Nachsitzestunden _Der Herr der Ringe_ von Tolkien lesen müssen.

Und er würde schnell seine Meinung ändern, das konnte sie ihm schon versprechen.


	23. Sirius Black - 2

"Ich nehme meine Worte zurück. Nie habe ich solch ein Buch gelesen!"

"Die Qualität der Romane, die von Zaubern geschrieben wurden, ist oft sehr schlecht. Aber die Muggelautoren haben unzählige Meisterwerke geschrieben! In diesem Gebiet braucht man ja keine Magie, um gut zu sein. Nur Vorstellungskraft und Beobachtungsgabe. Und wenn man sie lesen will, braucht man einen offenen Geist."

"Den besitze ich! Und ich will weitere lesen! …Bitte..."

"Immer noch Fantasy? _Der Magier der Erdsee_, von Le Guin. Es wird Ihnen gefallen."

"Danke! Sagen Sie mal... Finden Sie nicht, dass Dumbledore Gandalf ähnelt? Und auch ein bisschen Saruman?"

"Glauben Sie?"

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Rosa  
**


	24. Dolores Umbridge

"Irma. Können Sie nichts gegen Dolores tun? Mit ihrem Inquisitionskommando und dessen Spionagesystem verunstaltet sie Hogwarts und vervielfacht den Hass zwischen den Häusern!"

"Ich weiß, dass sich ihretwegen alle gegen Slytherin wiegeln, und das bedauere ich! Aber was kann ich schon dagegen tun?"

"Sie sind Bibliothekarin! Sie sollten ihr ein Buch zu lesen geben!"

"Sie hat mir _1984_ von Orwell mit einem breiten Lächeln zurückgegeben und dabei bedauert, dass die Partei zu zurückhaltend gehandelt habe! Diese Frau ist einfach nicht mehr zu retten, Severus!"

"…"

"… Nun, die Weasleys haben gute Ideen. Ich werde Mal nachschauen, ob ich ihnen vielleicht helfen kann."

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Sie stammt aus dem Hohen Land  
**


	25. Minerva McGonagall

"Irma, darf ich Sie sprechen?"

"Minerva? Gibt es ein Problem?"

"Dieses Buch ist nicht das, wonach ich Sie gebeten hatte. Und doch war es mir recht nützlich."

"Das tut mir Leid... Ein Glück, dass Ihnen mein Fehler helfen konnte!"

"Ja. Aber das ist nicht das erste Mal. Schon als Schülerin ist mir das passiert. Und ich bin ja nicht die Einzige! Schüler, Lehrer, Forscher… Severus hat einfach abgelehnt, darüber zu reden. Albus ist sicher, Sie seien ungeschickt aber hätten Glück."

"Und Sie nicht?"

"Nein. Sie suchen und geben das Buch, das der Leser braucht. Aber wozu?"

"Wozu, Ihrer Meinung nach?"

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Der Herr der Wünsche  
**


	26. Neville Longbottom

Neville war etwas bedrückt. Seine Großmutter hatte ihm erklärt, dass die Bücher wertvoll sind, und dass man sie immer Ihrem Besitzer zurückgeben soll. Doch hatte sie ihn auch öfters wiederholt, er solle seinen Lehrern gehorchen.

"Madam? Ich bin da, um Ihnen ein Buch zurückzugeben."

"Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dass ich Ihnen eins geliehen hatte, Mr Longbottom. Haben Sie es unerlaubt genommen?"

"Nein! Professor Moody hat es mir gegeben… Aber... es hat den Stempel der Bibliothek... Also bringe ich es zurück…"

"_Magische Wasserpflanzen des Mittelmeeres und ihre Wirkungen_? Interessant. Es war tatsächlich verschwunden! Sie hatten Recht, es zurückzugeben, Mr Longbottom."

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Stiller Slytherin  
**


	27. Theodor Nott - 1

"Guten Tag, Madam. Mir wurde ein Buch empfohlen und ich möchte es mir ausleihen."

"Welches Buch?"

"…_Fahrenheit 451_, von Bradbury."

"Wirklich? Darf ich wissen, wer es Ihnen empfohlen hat?"

"Lovegood."

"Erstaunlich! Warum denn?"

"Ich war mit Freunden zusammen und wir meinten, dass Muggelbücher in der Bibliothek fehl am Platz sind. Manche wollten sie… verbrennen – ärgern Sie sich nicht! – und ich zögerte."

"Und?"

"Lovegood hat mich ungebildet genannt. Sie hat gesagt, ich wäre mehr wert und hat diesen Titel erwähnt. Ich bin NICHT ungebildet! Ich werde es beweisen, indem ich es lesen werde."

"Hervorragende Einstellung. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, Mr Nott!"


	28. Theodor Nott - 2

"Mr Nott, Sie schon wieder? Haben Sie es zumindest gelesen?"

"Ich habe es gestern Abend angefangen und... ich bin gerade fertig geworden."

"Hat es Ihnen gefallen?"

"Ich hatte erwartet, dass dies ein Muggelbuch war, also war ich erstaunt, dass es so… angenehm war zu lesen. Und ich habe die Kernaussage des Buchs verstanden."

"…Und zwar?"

"Bücher verbrennen ist keine gute Idee, und es ist unmöglich, die Gedankenfreiheit zu hemmen. Und manche Muggelbücher scheinen ziemlich interessant zu sein. Sie werden mich nicht dazu bringen können, dass ich die Muggel mag, aber wenn Sie mir gute Bücher empfehlen, werde ich sie lesen."

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Radieschen und Ohrringe  
**


	29. Luna Lovegood - 1

Luna Lovegood kam nach dem Mittagessen sehr gerne zur Bibliothek. Sie nahm sich immer Zeit, mit Madam Pince über Bücher und Legenden zu reden. Sie profitierte auch immer davon, um sie um einige Ratschläge für ihre nächste Lektüre zu bitten. Sie wollte keine Lehrbücher, sondern eher Romane, Märchen, lustige oder altmodische Bücher. Jedes war für sie eine Überraschung, und immer eine gute.

Dort wurde sie nicht belästigt, konnte bequem in der gleichen Ecke sitzen bleiben und wurde von Madam Pince immer daran erinnert, wenn sie zurück in den Unterricht musste. Die Bibliothek war für sie eine echte Oase des Friedens.


	30. Luna Lovegood - 2

Luna hatte bemerkt, dass Madam Pince jedes Buch ihrer Bibliothek kannte. Viele hielten sie für griesgrämig, doch sie wollte nur, dass man ihren „Tempel" respektierte. Denn das war sie nämlich. Ein Tempel mit so vielen verschiedenen Geschichten und Kenntnissen!

Luna fragte sich manchmal, ob diese Hexe so einsam war wie es schien. Sie wollte sie darum bitten, ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Warum sie Bibliothekarin geworden war und Anderen unscheinbar half, indem sie einen zum richtigen Buch im richtigen Moment riet.

Und vor allem, wie sie es schaffte. Luna hätte gerne das gleiche getan.

Eines Tages, vielleicht, würde sie sie fragen.

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Die fröhliche Witwe  
**


	31. Miss Zabini

**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Ich habe vermutet, dass Zabini der Mädchenname von Blaises Mutter ist und dass sie zwar reinblütig ist, die Muggel jedoch nicht verachtet.

* * *

"Miss Zabini, kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

"Ich bringe Ihnen dieses Buch zurück! Ich wollte wissen, was die Muggel können, und es heißt, Zola wäre sehr bekannt. Darüber hinaus ist er Franzose, und jeder weiß, dass die Franzosen einen guten Geschmack haben. Bei den Muggeln ist es wohl das gleiche."

"Warum haben Sie _Nana_ gewählt?"

"Ich habe einfach ein beliebiges Buch herausgegriffen. Das Cover war schön. Und ich habe es geliebt! Die Heldin hat solch ein spannendes Leben gehabt! Was für eine Powerfrau! Wie ich sie beneide... Nur schade, dass die Muggel keinen Zaubertrank haben, um diese seltsame Krankheit zu heilen."

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Besserwisserin**


	32. Hermine Granger

"Madam Pince, darf ich Sie um Hilfe bitten? Wäre es möglich, diese Schals in ihrer Bibliothek zu verstecken? Ich habe sie selbst gestrickt. Sie sind für die Hauselfen von Hogwarts. Die Freiheit wird sie so glücklich machen!"

"Die meisten wollen nicht befreit werden, Miss Granger. Sie könnten ihnen mehr Schaden zufügen als Gutes tun."

"Aber…"

"Nehmen Sie diese Schals zurück! Sie wollen den Elfen helfen, tun Sie es, wenn Sie möchten. Doch nicht so, und nicht hier. Das Einzige, was ich für Sie tun kann, ist Ihnen ein Buch zu geben. _Don Quijote_, von Cervantes, haben Sie es schon gelesen?"

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Er hatte ein kleines, pelziges Problem**


	33. Remus Lupin - 1

"Mr Lupin, es nützt nichts so zu tun, als würden Sie schlafen, ich weiß, dass Sie wach sind!"

"Verzeihung, ich dachte, das wäre die Krankenschwester."

"Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

"…"

"Einverstanden, ich überlasse das meiner Kollegin. Da Sie während Ihrer Schulzeit ziemlich regelmäßig Zeit hier verbringen werden müssen, wollte ich wissen, ob Sie etwas haben möchten, um die Zeit zu vertreiben."

"Danke, aber bei Vollmond bin ich müde und habe Schmerzen. Ich kann mich ja kaum auf ein Buch konzentrieren und muss noch dazu meinen Unterricht wiederholen."

"Und was wäre mit Comics?"

"Diese Muggelbücher mit vielen Bildern? Ich könnte es versuchen…"


	34. Remus Lupin - 2

"Hier bin ich wieder! Ich habe Ihnen ein Sortiment Comics gebracht, sagen Sie mir einfach, welches Ihnen am meisten gefällt."

"Danke. Warten Sie mal, der da ist… grün?"

"_Hulk_? Das ist ein besonderer Superheld von Marvel Comics. Ich hoffe, dass er Ihnen gefallen wird."

"Warum machen Sie all das für mich?"

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil ich nicht… tja… weil ich nicht bin wie jeder."

"Das Wichtigste ist nicht, was Sie sind, sondern das, was Sie sein wollen. Sie haben den Mut, sich diesem Leben zu stellen, zu kämpfen. Nicht jeder hat ihn. Wenn ich etwas anderes tun kann, fragen Sie einfach."

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Von der Freiheit berauscht  
**

Ich hatte übrigens eine Frage: Gefallen euch die Drabbles nicht? Das ist nämlich schwierig, so etwas zu schätzen, wenn man einerseits etwa 10 bis 15 Besucher am Tag hat und doch nur eine einzige Review nach einem ganzen Monat... Seid bitte nicht scheu, wenn euch die Drabbles gefallen: Selbst ein einfaches "Schön" "nettes Drabble" oder "Ich habe mich kaputt gelacht" können die Autorin – und auch den Übersetzer – erfreuen. Und wenn ihr bestimmte Charaktere sehen möchtet, kann ich ja auch die Reihenfolge ändern, damit ihr die gleich bekommt, beziehungsweise Aqualys die Bitte weiterleiten und den neuesten Kapitel gleich übersetzen, das geht bei einer Drabblesammlung viel besser als bei einer längeren Geschichte ;-)

Euer Ron


	35. Winky

"Hallo Winky! Willst du etwas?"

"Winky ist hierher gekommen, weil sie sich daran erinnert, dass Dobby einmal ein Buch ausgeliehen hatte, das er sehr gemocht hatte. Darf auch Winky dieses Buch lesen?"

"Das war aber vor mehr als fünfzehn Jahren, Winky! Ich weiß gar nicht, zu welchem Buch ihm Irma geraten hatte... Aber ich weiß, dass ich eines habe, das dir bestimmt gefallen sollte. _Gute Geister_, von Stockett."

"Winky kennt es nicht."

"Es geht um Meister und Diener, um Diskriminierung, aber auch um Liebe. Eigentlich geht es um das Leben. Das ist ein Muggelbuch, und es ist ein wunderschönes Buch."

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Sie liebt anscheinend Drachen und Skorpione**


	36. Astoria Greengrass

"Ich bringe Ihnen dieses Buch zurück. Es ist schön. Ich wusste nicht, dass die Muggel so gut schreiben. Und auch nicht, dass sie uns so sehr ähneln."

"Wie bitte?"

"Diese Frauen, man könnte schwören, es sind reinblütige Hexen. Sie sind schön, anmutig, echte Künstlerinnen, sie könnten Großes tun! Aber ihr einziges Ziel ist, die Männer zu unterhalten. Sie sind unterwürfig. Das ist traurig. Ist es eine wahre Geschichte?"

"Die Geschichte, die Golden geschrieben hat, ist eine Fiktion. Aber im Muggelteil von Japan existieren Geishas wirklich. Auch wenn es jetzt weniger gibt."

"Ich will nicht so leben."

"Dann ändern Sie sich."

* * *

_Die Geisha_ wurde 2005 verfilmt. Das Buch und der Film sind beide wunderschön.

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: "Ich habe den mörderischen Verräter auch noch getröstet!"**


	37. Rubeus Hagrid

Der junge Rubeus Hagrid hatte große Schwierigkeiten, sich zu integrieren. Darüber hinaus verspotteten ihn seine Mitschüler, und nicht nur wegen seiner Größe.

Trotz all seiner Bemühungen fiel es ihm unglaublich schwer, im Unterricht gute, oder nur mittelmäßige Noten zu bekommen, außer in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Offensichtlich hatte er auch Schwierigkeiten zu lesen und zu schreiben. Er fand in sich selbst und bei den Tieren Zuflucht – manchmal bei gefährlichen Tieren.

Eines Tages empfahl ihm die Bibliothekarin _Blitz, der schwarze Hengst_ von Farley. Diese Geschichte über die Freundschaft eines Jungen zu einem Pferd würde ihn wahrscheinlich genug interessieren, dass er lesen würde.

* * *

**Indiz für die nächsten Charaktere: Leibwächter  
**


	38. Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle - 1

Das kann erstaunlich erscheinen, drei Kapitel über diese beiden zu schreiben, insbesondere in der Bibliothek... ;-) Aber was machten sie eurer Meinung nach, während Draco _Der Fürst_ las? Ich hoffe, es wird euch gefallen!

* * *

Crabbe und Goyle begleiteten Draco immer zur Bibliothek. Sie standen Schmiere vor der Tür zur Verbotenen Abteilung, während Draco in Werken nachschlug. Niemals hatten sie den Anschein gegeben, ein Buch ausleihen zu wollen, und sie sprachen miteinander. Doch kam noch schlimmer: Sie waren dabei immer laut.

Nun konnte Madam Pince Lärm in ihrer Bibliothek nicht ertragen. Andererseits konnte sie diese beiden Kolosse nicht verjagen, wenn sie nicht das Risiko eines Rachefeldzugs eingehen wollte.

Und eines Tages hatte sie eine Idee. Sie wandte sich mit großen Schritten zu einem Regal, wählte zwei großformatige, ziemlich dünne Bücher und reichte sie den Betroffenen.


	39. Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle - 2

Das ist lustig, Crabbe und Goyle mit einem Buch in den Händen zu sehen. Ihre erste Reaktion ist die, die man hat, wenn man einem unbekannten, wilden und agressiven Tier gegenübersteht: Sie schauen es, ohne zu wagen, es zu berühren, fragen sich, ob es gefährlich ist, und versuchen zu entdecken, was es ist, ohne sich ihm nähern zu müssen.

Neugierig schlagen sie es schließlich auf. Sie blättern einige Seiten um, sehen sich an, als wollten sie das bestätigen, was sie sehen, blicken zur Bibliothekarin, die wieder am Schreibtisch sitzt. Sie fangen an zu lesen.

Bei der vierten Seite lächeln sie.


	40. Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle - 3

Crabbe und Goyle, letzte Folge! Ihr werdet dieses rätselhafte Buch entdecken... Hoffentlich ist es eurer Erwartungen gerecht! ;-)

* * *

Irma Pinces Blick schweift über ihrer Bibliothek.

Eine Gruppe Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff arbeitet an der Hausaufgabe für Verwandlungen.

Draco Malfoy ist in der Verbotenen Abteilung und liest in einem „gefärlichen" Buch, das ihr die Bibliothekarin auf Bitte seines Vaters und mit Severus' Genehmigung gegeben hat.

Zwei Ravenclaw-Schüler lesen Bücher, die nicht zur Liste der Schulbücher gehören.

Im Schneidersitz auf beiden Seiten der Tür zur Verbotenen Abteilung sitzen Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle und lesen jeder in einem Band von _Lanfeust von Troy_. Still.

Irma hatte es erraten: Sie können lesen, aber man braucht viele Bilder, um sie zu interessieren.

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: "Sie müssen irgendwo einen sehr guten Freund haben, Potter."**


	41. Minerva McGonagall - 2

"Man sieht Sie selten außerhalb des Teils, der um Verwandlungen geht!"

"Ich möchte einmal etwas anderes lesen. Könnten Sie mir ein gutes Buch empfehlen? Eine fesselnde, gut geschriebene Geschichte. Aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich die Aurorenromane hasse."

"Dann habe ich einen Roman für Sie."

"Aber…"

"Minerva, nicht alle Romane sind Krimis! Die Muggel haben wunderbare Bücher geschrieben, die ich hier habe. Hier ist _Die Nebel von __Avalon_, von Zimmer Bradley. Eine wunderschöne Muggelfassung von König Artus' Geschichte, aus der Sicht Morgaines erzählt. Man kann der Autorin einige Unwahrheiten verzeihen, denn die Muggel halten es ja für eine reine Legende."

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Er konnte schon am ersten Schultag bestätigen, dass der Riesenkrake tatsächlich existiert.**


	42. Dennis Creevey

"Hören Sie auf, dieser Tisch hat Ihnen nichts angetan!"

"Verzeihung, Madam Pince, ich wollte ihn nicht beschädigen... Der Tod ist so ungerecht…"

"Der Tod gehört zum Leben, Mr Creevey."

"Aber während dieser Schlacht hat er doch so viele Leben genommen!"

"Das um Ihren Bruder und die anderen tut mir unendlich Leid. Aber es sind Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer und seine Gefolgsleuten, die Schuld daran sind, nicht der Tod selbst!"

"Wenn der Tod nicht existieren würde, wären sie lachend wieder aufgestanden. Manchmal habe ich diesen Traum…"

"Lesen Sie dieses Muggelbuch, _Alles Sense_, von Pratchett. Er wird Sie lachen lassen statt weinen."

* * *

**Indiz für die nächsten Charaktere: Sind sie je unschuldig gewesen?**


	43. Fred und George Weasley - 2

Fred und George hatten die Entscheidung getroffen, zur Bibliothek zu gehen. Oder eher gesagt hatten sie sich entschlossen, nach Einfallshilfen zu suchen, um ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts unvergesslich zu machen.

Sie gingen nachts dort hin. Madam Pince war zwar tolerant, aber sie würde es wahrscheinlich nicht mögen. Aber sie wollten auch vermeiden, von ihrer tyrannischen und sadistischen Lehrerin für VgddK ertappt zu werden.

Als sie die Tür aufschoben, fanden sie einen alten Wälzer auf dem Boden. _Hogwarts im 15. Jahrhundert_. Neugierig schlugen sie es dort auf, wo ein Lesezeichen lag, im Kapitel über den Großen Aufruhr. Sie entschlossen, es sich „auszuleihen"."

* * *

Für mehr Details zum Großen Aufstand könnt ihr mein OS Aufstand in _Die Nächte der Bibliothek lesen_. **Anmerkung vom Übersetzer: Er ist im Moment noch nicht übersetzt, kommt aber später. Ich sage euch Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist.**

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Verschlingt Bücher**


	44. Hermine Granger - 2

"Miss Granger? Könnten Sie bitte kurz zu mir kommen?"

"Oh nein! Glaubt ihr, dass sie den Fleck gesehen hat, den ich auf diesem Zauberkunstbuch gemacht habe? Sie wird mich umbringen…"

"Natürlich nicht, sie darf die Schüler ja nicht verhexen. Viel Glück! Harry und ich warten draußen auf dich."

"Ähm… Guten Tag, Madam Pince."

"Miss Granger, ich habe vor kurzem eine Kopie von unserer Erstausgabe von _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ gemacht, die die Schüler hier lesen dürfen. Und diese Erstausgabe unterscheidet sich an bestimmten Stellen bemerkenswert von der aktuell veröffentlichten Fassung. Ich glaube, verstanden zu haben, dass Sie dieses Buch mögen?"

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Hatte offenbar eine fürstliche Familie, und ist doch so gemein...**


	45. Severus Snape - 3

"Irma."

"Severus. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Ich suche Informationen zu den Eigenschaften der Belladonna."

"Belladonna… Ich habe eine Abhandlung über die Heilpflanzen in der Muggelwelt, das sie in einem Kapitel behandelt."

"Machen Sie eine Kampagne, damit Slytherins Muggelbücher lesen?"

"Ich? Was stellen Sie sich denn vor?"

"Ich stelle mir nichts vor, ich bemerke. Das ist eine gute Idee. Und meine Schüler haben schließlich aufgehört, davon zu sprechen, diese Bücher zu verbrennen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

"Das hätte gerade noch gefehlt! Danke, Sie wären ein hervorragender Bibliothekar gewesen."

"Und Sie eine hervorragende Doppelagentin. Schluss mit Komplimenten, darf ich dieses Buch haben?"

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Ihm wird wohl nie kalt sein**


	46. Charlie Weasley - 1

Als Charlie Weasley in die erste Klasse kam, war er schon von Drachen begeistert.

Schon während seiner ersten Woche in Hogwarts bat er Irma Pince darum, ihm ein "echtes Buch" zum Thema zu empfehlen. Er war jetzt groß genug, und ja zu alt für Kinderbücher. Sie lieh ihm _Einführung zu den Drachen_, ein Buch, das ernsthaft und gut war, da es viele Bilder enthielt.

Sie spürte, dass sie der junge Weasley bald wieder fragen würde. Daher erstellte sie eine Liste für ihn, die aus allen Büchern der Bibliothek über Drachen, ob Romane oder Berichte, bestand, die zu seinem Alter passten.


	47. Charlie Weasley - 2

Als er Fünftklässler wurde, hatte Charlie Weasley schon alle Bücher der Bibliothek über Drachen gelesen.

Irma fühlte sich unwohl, als sie ihn jedes Mal in den Regalen nach einem Band suchen sah, der ihm vielleicht entgangen war, oder wenn er sie zweimal im Monat fragte, ob sie neue Bücher hatte.

Sie erzählte ihm schließlich von einem Buch, das um eine Traumwelt ging, in der Geschöpfe lebten, die den Drachen glichen.

_Die Welt der Drachen_ von Anne McCaffrey gewann an diesem Tag einen eifrigen Leser. Und die Reihe hatte genug Bände, dass sie ihn mindestens das ganze Jahr lang beschäftigen würde.

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: "Letztes Jahr Dementoren, dieses Jahr Drachen, was werden sie nächstes Jahr in diese Schule schleppen?"**


	48. Poppy Pomfrey - 1

Was geschieht, wenn die beiden Drachen von Hogwarts im gleichen Raum zusammen sind? Na, das erfahrt ihr in diesem und im nächsten Drabble! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

"Ihre Zaubertränke schmecken ekelhaft!"

"Handeln Sie nicht wie ein Kind. Trinken Sie diesen aus und dann jenen."

"Wird er besser schmecken?"

"Irma, man könnte schwören, einen Erstklässler zu hören! Nein, er wird nicht besser schmecken. Meine Zaubertränke sind zum Heilen da, nicht zum gut Schmecken."

"Beide Eigenschaften schließen sich nicht einander aus. Severus könnte etwas finden, um sie zu verbessern und sie trinkbar zu machen…"

"Severus hat andere Dinge zu tun! Und haben Sie je Zaubertränke gesehen, die wirksam **und **schmackhaft waren?"

"Manche Muggelmedikamente sind aromatisiert, vor allem die für Kinder."

"Ich habe wirksam gesagt!"

"Muggelmedikamente..."

"Trinken Sie!"

"Aber..."

"_Jetzt!_"


	49. Poppy Pomfrey - 2

Tut mir Leid, dass ich gestern vergessen habe, das Drabble hochzuladen. Dafür kriegt ihr heute zwei auf ein mal!

* * *

"Sie sollten heute im Krankenflügel vorbeikommen."

"Ich fühle mich viel besser!"

"Das würde mich überraschen. Ihre Behandlung dauert zwei Wochen. Ich werde Ihnen Ihre Arznei jeden Tag bringen, damit Sie sie tatsächlich einnehmen."

"Übrigens! Ich habe ein Buch für Sie, warten Sie nur einen Augenblick, bin wieder da..."

"Irma, kommen Sie zurück! Kennen Sie den Sammelzauber nicht?"

"Hem... Er beschädigt Bücher."

"Das ist eine der schlimmsten Ausreden, die ich je gehört habe! Um Merlins Willen, Sie sind noch schlimmer als Severus. TRINKEN SIE DIESEN ZAUBERTRANK!"

"Wenn Sie mein Buch lesen."

*Seufzer*

"Sehr gut... Welches?"

"Mary_ Poppins_, von Pamela Lyndon Travers."

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Verbittert**


	50. Argus Filch - 1

Argus Filch in 4 Drabbles, bitte schön! Der Charakter wird nicht besonders gemocht, aber hoffentlich mögt ihr, wie ich ihn sehe.

* * *

Irma hielt die Entscheidung, Argus in Hogwarts einzustellen, für einen Fehler. Da der Mann in der Zaubererwelt untergetaucht war und Jugendliche überwachen musste, die besser zaubern konnten als er, war er verbittert geworden.

Oh, natürlich wusste sie ja, dass die Muggelwelt jene erschrecken konnte, die von Zauberern erzogen worden waren. Aber Integration war nicht unmöglich. Sie selbst hatte sich schließlich daran gewöhnt und mochte jetzt viele Aspekte davon.

Argus war in der Zaubererwelt gefangen und war gleichzeitig davon ausgeschlossen.

Und genau das warf sie Albus vor.

Er wollte nicht verstehen, dass Argus in dieser für ihn unpassenden Welt unglücklich war.


	51. Argus Filch - 2

Irma liebte Bücher. Sie mochte ihren Kollegen Argus, der sehr sympathisch sein konnte – wenn er es wollte. Was sie aber vor allem hasste, war, dem Hausmeister Bücher empfehlen zu müssen.

Er war nicht nachlässig oder gleichgültig. Er las sogar gerne und respektierte die Bücher.

Nein, das Problem war, dass er schrecklich schwierig war.

Zaubererromane deprimierten ihn für eine lange Zeit, weil die Charaktere eine Magie besaßen, die ihm unzugänglich war. Technische Bücher waren noch schlimmer, weil sie ihn dazu brachten, die beschriebenen Zauber immer wieder – erfolglos – zu versuchen.

Was Muggelromane betraf, verachtete er sie genau so viel wie ihre Autoren.


	52. Argus Filch - 3

Als Argus sie diesmal um Ratschläge bat, hatte sie so wenige Ideen, dass sie den Vorwand nutzte, gerade dabei zu sein, eine Inventur ihrer Bibliothek zu machen, so dass sie ihm bis zum Ende kein Bücher leihen konnte. Das würde ihr einige Tage gönnen zum Überlegen.

Am Ende dieser Zeit jedoch hatte sie immer noch keine Idee. Sie entschied sich schließlich dazu, ihren eigenen Ratgeber um Hilfe zu bitten, der ein Experten für Muggelbücher, Bücherliebhaber und Bibliothekar und – nebenbei – ihren Mann seit einigen Jahrzehnten war – wie schnell die Zeit vergeht!

Nach seinen Ratschlägen wählte sie ein Buch für den Hausmeister.


	53. Argus Filch - 4

"Irma, sind Sie mit Ihrer Inventur fertig?"

"Noch nicht. Aber mein Mann hat mir ein Buch geliehen, das ich sehr geliebt habe und Ihnen sicher gefallen wird. Es gehört zur Reihe _Die Katze, die__..._, die Braun geschrieben hat. Es geht um..."

"Worum geht es?"

"Der Held ist ein amerikanischer Journalist aus der Muggelwelt, der..."

"Noch Mal? Ich habe es Ihnen gesagt: Es kommt nicht in Frage, dass ich ein Muggelbuch lese!"

"Lassen Sie mich aussprechen, Argus! Er löst Untersuchungen, meistens dank einer seiner Katzen..."

"Eine Katze, die Untersuchungen löst? Sie spricht?"

"Nein. Sie zeigt den Weg..."

"Wo ist dieses Buch?"

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Der Riesenkrake hat den Wettkampf gegen ihn schließlich doch verloren  
**


	54. James Potter

"Meine Freunde, ich habe eine Idee für den Namen unserer Gruppe!"

"James, was sollen wir mit einem Namen machen?"

"Wir könnten unsere Schtreiche signieren? Sieh mich nicht so an, Remus, das war nichts Anderes als eine Idee!"

"Aber du hast eine ganz bestimmte Idee im Kopf. Was schlägst du vor?"

"Ich dachte schon, ihr würdet mich nie fragen.… Die Fantastischen Vier!"

"Das klingt lächerlich."

"Ich stimme Sirius zu. Wo hast du diese Idee gefunden?"

"In meiner einfallsreichen Phantasie!"

"Das ist der Titel eines Muggelcomics."

"Remus, das sollte man nicht sagen! Nun, was haltet ihr von diesem Namen?"

"Auf keinen Fall."

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Klein, aber fein**


	55. Filius Flitwick

"Irma, könnten Sie mir ein Buch empfehlen?"

"Natürlich, Filius! Möchten Sie etwas Bestimmtes?"

"Ja. Ich liebe Muggelromane sehr, sie sind wirklich gut geschrieben und vielseitiger als die Zaubererromane. Ich habe schon einige Basiskenntnisse über ihre Welt, aber ich bin mit ihrer... Technologie... nicht besonders vertraut..."

"Ich verstehe. Haben Sie schon versucht, Fantasy zu lesen? Die Handlung dieser Bücher passiert immer in einer Traumwelt. Da diese Welt weder den Muggeln noch den Zauberern bekannt ist, muss der Autor seinen Lesern alles darüber erklären."

"So etwas würde mir sicher gefallen! Was könnten Sie mir vorschlagen?"

"Warum nicht zuerst _Die Nomen-Trilogie_, von Pratchett?"

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: ****Paparazzo****.**


	56. Colin Creevey

Hey! Sorry für die Verspätung :-s Dafür kriegt ihr 3 Drabbles auf ein mal! Viel Spaß beim Lesen, und vergesst nicht die Reviews! ;-)

* * *

„Guten Tag, Madam! Darf ich Ihre Bibliothek fotografieren?"

„Hm… Ja, warum nicht. Ist das ein Muggelfotoapparat?"

„Ja! Mein Vater hat ihn mir geschenkt, als ich meinen Brief bekommen habe. So werde ich ihm Hogwarts zeigen können!"

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Werden Sie die Fotos selbst entwickeln?"

„Nein, hier habe ich die Produkte nicht, die ich dafür brauchen würde. Ich habe aber einen Farbfilm reingetan, damit es realer aussieht. Auch wenn es starr bleiben wird, nicht wie die Zaubererfotos."

„Wissen Sie, dass man auch Muggelfilme beleben kann? Ich habe ein Buch dazu."

„Stimmt das? Denken Sie, ich kann es schaffen?"

* * *

**Indiz für den nächsten Charakter: Schwarzer Stern**


	57. Bellatrix Black - 1

Eine Reihe von 4 Drabbles über Bellatrix Black für alle Black-Fans.

**Vorsicht:** Ich zitiere gewöhnlich Bücher, die ich gelesen habe – selten welche, bei denen ich nur die Verfilmung gesehen habe – und eher gemocht, ja sogar für manche geliebt habe. Hier ist es nicht der Fall, ich habe nur davon gehört. Und es waren keine positiven Kritiken.

Bitte betrachtet dieses Drabble und die folgenden also nicht als ein Leserat! Wenn ihr jedoch wirklich mehr darüber lesen wollt, dann schlagt einfach in Wikipedia nach.

* * *

„Ich suche ein Buch."

„Ja?"

„Könnten wir vielleicht an einen ruhigeren Ort gehen? Ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass andere davon erfahren könnten..."

„Miss Black, diese Theke unterliegt einem Vertraulichkeit- und einem Stillezauber. Keiner kann uns hören, das kann ich Ihnen versprechen!"

„Gut… Alles klar. Eigentlich habe ich vor kurzem ein hervorragendes Buch gelesen, und ich suche andere vom gleichen Autor. Das Problem ist, dass manche sagen, der Autor wäre… Muggel."

„Und was ist der Titel dieses Buches?"

_„__Justine oder vom Missgeschick der Tugend__."_

_„_Vom Marquis von Sade? Das ist keine Lektüre für Sie, Miss! Ich habe hier nichts von ihm."


	58. Bellatrix Black - 2

Unfassbar! Diese alte Vettel hatte sie beinahe wie eine gemeine Muggelgeborene raus geworfen!

Und Bellatrix war sicher, dass sie gelogen hatte. Die Bibliothekarin kannte diesen Autor offensichtlich. Seine Bücher waren wahrscheinlich in der Verbotenen Abteilung wie alle, deren Lektüre für junge Zauberer und Hexen "unpassend" war.

Doch sie wusste ganz genau, wie sie die bekommen konnte. Irma war letztes Jahr Siebtklässlerin in Slytherin gewesen, und Bellatrix kannte sie ein bisschen. Sie war nun auszubildende Bibliothekarin und hatte Zugang zu jedem einzelnen Buch.

Die Frage war: Wie konnte sie ihr die Sache darstellen und womit konnte sie sich ihre Hilfe erkaufen?


	59. Bellatrix Black - 3

Irma steckte in einem Dilemma.

Die junge Black hatte ihr ein Angebot gemacht, das sie schwer ablehnen konnte. Ihre Familie war, im Gegensatz zu den Pinces, reich und einflussreich. Sie würde das Geld haben, um ihr Buch beim besten Zaubererverlag veröffentlichen zu lassen!

Andererseits hatte sie geschworen, Hogwarts und der Bibliothek zu dienen und es klang wie ein Verrat, ein verbotenes Buch auszuleihen.

Zuerst musste sie verstehen, warum dieser Autor in die Verbotenen Abteilung eingeräumt war. Wenn er wirklich ein Muggel war, konnte sein Buch nicht gefährlich sein.

Sie wählte das erste Buch vom Marquis de Sade, das sie fand.


End file.
